1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing program capable of creating information representing a display menu to be displayed on a prescribed display device from data having a prescribed data format and representing an original display menu, wherein the aspect of the created display menu is similar to that of the original display menu.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been developed techniques whereby a developer can easily create content to be displayed as a content menu on a display device such as a monitor without any specialized technical knowledge or technique of creating the content (see, for example, Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-048465
However and unfortunately, the technique proposed in the Patent Document 1 is designed to create content for a display device connected to, for example, a personal computer (PC). Because of this limitation, it is inconvenient when content is required to be displayed on a display device included in an image processing device capable of displaying limited types of content. In addition, a developer has to analyze the content and re-create the content so that the re-created content can be displayed on the display device by manually inputting the position data of menu elements such as icons to be displayed on the display menu and the data determining whether each of the display elements is an icon or characters based on the analyzed results. Because of the inconvenience, the workload of the developer is heavy and human error may occur in the operations. Further and unfortunately, the content created by this method cannot be modified easily.